Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of flight displays. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to flight display networks.
A flight display system of an aircraft is a system that receives and provides information to assist the pilot's control of an aircraft. The flight display system may include one or more input devices (e.g., keypads and controllers) and one or more displays. The pilot can take off, land, taxi and otherwise navigate the aircraft using the flight display system. The flight display system may include an attitude indicator (AI) that displays yaw angle, pitch, roll, and orbit of the aircraft. The flight display system may indicate airspeed, ground speed, and altitude. Further, the flight display system may display weather information and/or terrain information determined by a radar system. Based on the terrain and weather information displayed by the weather radar system, a pilot can make navigation decisions for the aircraft.